


A Sleepy Rainy Day

by DragonSaphiraReads



Series: Fluffuary 2020 [29]
Category: Sanders Sides (Web Series)
Genre: Demigod AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-29
Updated: 2020-02-29
Packaged: 2021-02-28 01:48:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 663
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22925920
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonSaphiraReads/pseuds/DragonSaphiraReads
Summary: It’s been raining for weeks at Camp Half-Blood. And according to Remy, a rainy day is the perfect time to stay inside and take a nice, long nap. Unfortunately, his boyfriend doesn’t quite agree.
Relationships: Thomas Sanders/Sleep | Remy Sanders
Series: Fluffuary 2020 [29]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1619986
Comments: 3
Kudos: 39





	A Sleepy Rainy Day

**Author's Note:**

> Like listening to podfics? You can listen to this oneshot on my YT channel here https://youtu.be/r8RooOXeAO4

“Oh come on, Rem, I promise it’s amazing out here!”

Remy stood in the doorway of the Hypnos cabin, rubbing at his eyes sleepily. He had been taking a nice cat nap with the patter of rain against the windows lulling him deeper into sleep. 

Until someone decided to knock loudly at the cabin door and wake him up. He would be angry, but lucky for his visitor, he couldn’t stay mad at him. 

“Thomas, sweetie, I was sleeping.”

“And when are you not? Look, the storm’s parting soon, and there’s nothing better than standing out in the rain as the sun breaks through the clouds!” Thomas argued, shaking his wet hair and letting small droplets splatter everywhere. Remy huffed, flicking off the water that had landed on his face. 

“I’d rather not. I was just enjoying my day off in my warm, _dry_ cabin and I have no plans to change that.” Remy told his boyfriend, and Thomas deflated. 

“Alright, well... I’ll see you at dinner tonight, then?” 

“Yeah.”

Remy watched as Thomas turned around and walked away from the cabin, and he groaned in defeat. 

“Thomas, wait!”

The son of Iris turned around to see Remy running towards him, sunglasses over his eyes as he hooked an arm around Thomas’s shoulders, getting soaked in the rain. 

“You owe me a warm nap and a cuddle after this, deal?”

Thomas beamed, unwrapping Remy’s arm from his shoulders to tangle their fingers together, pulling him along towards the fields. 

“Sounds good to me!”

The two of them ran out into the open fields, letting the rain splatter around them as they danced around together. He was quickly soaked, but Thomas had been right. Standing in the middle of the downpour while the sunlight broke through the clouds was an incredible feeling. 

So, when the sun beams reached the fields they were standing in, Remy reached out and snatched Thomas around the waist, dipping him and capturing his lips in a kiss. Thomas squeaked in surprise, but he quickly melted into it. 

“Told you there was nothing better~” Thomas smiled cheekily, and Remy rolled his eyes behind his glasses. 

“Yeah, yeah, well it’s only because it’s you.”

They stood back up, and Remy held him around his waist. “Now, I think you owe me a little something.”

Thomas sighed, though he was still smiling. “Alright, but I need to stop at the Iris cabin first and change.”

Remy shook his head, steering them back towards the Hypnos cabin instead. “Nope, you’re comin’ with me. I’m not waiting another minute.”

“Remy, I need to dry off!”

“We have towels.”

“Well, I at least need a change of clothes to sleep in--”

“I think you’ll look great in mine instead.”

Thomas made a face at him, but Remy just grinned. 

“Alright, fine, if you’re so desperate to spend time with me!”

Remy pressed a kiss to his cheek as they approached the front door of the cabin. “I’m a needy bitch, what can I say?”

~

The two of them quickly changed out of their soaking wet clothes, hanging them over the edge of the bed to dry. Remy threw Thomas one of his bigger shirts and warm sweatpants, climbing into his bunk and beckoning his boyfriend closer. 

Thomas was already yawning as he curled up beside him, resting his head on Remy’s chest. He hummed contently - he was warm, and the Hypnos cabin gave him a calmness that made it easy to fall asleep almost instantly. 

“Thank you, Rem...” Thomas mumbled against his chest, nuzzling him. “I know you didn’t want to, but I’m glad you came outside with me...”

Remy smiled softly, kissing Thomas’s slightly damp hair. “I should thank you, babe... I was just gonna sleep the day away otherwise. But I’ll brave a little rain to see my rainbow happy.”

Thomas was breathing deeply, fully asleep within minutes of laying down. Remy pulled him close, letting his own eyelids drift closed as well.


End file.
